


Cairo Gold

by TheMadKatter13



Series: The Tumblr Faultline [41]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Sex, Bottom Eggsy, Brothels, Daddy Kink, Knotting, M/M, Omega Eggsy, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scenting, Sex Slave Eggsy, Top Harry, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting is a boring game. Indulging is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cairo Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sexxica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexxica/gifts).



> > [fangirlscout](http://fangirlscout.tumblr.com): <http://fangirlscout.tumblr.com/post/120574952475> (ummmm slave boy Eggsy yes please!) ««« write me slave boy Eggsy. dooooooo it. pllleeeeaaassseee 
> 
> Unfortunately, or fortunately for y'all, I am unable to resist such a plea from a friend. Though I may have cheated her a bit on the 'slave boy' front, sorry lady~ 

The powerful taste of mint filled Harry's lungs as he drew on the hookah hose, the cool in his throat like a breath of clean mountain air and a wonderful respite from the overwhelming scent and taste of omegas in the air. It wasn't his first time in such an establishment, either as a patron or a spy, but frequency did not develop an immunity as much as it did a craving. Even now, his cock was plumped, swollen but far from true hardness, and he easily battened down on the urge to stroke himself. Again, his eyes roamed the room as he eased a thick cloud of smoke from between his lips, seeking his target amongst the other alpha and beta patrons, and the omega workers especially, through the haze. Again, his eyes stuck on the young man across the room from him, sitting with one arm propping him against the ground and the other lazing on his knee.

The lad's skin was that of a Caucasian's darkened by the sun, his brown hair lightened by the same rays. The only clothing he wore was a short waist wrap that had already slipped down his raised thigh, but the rest of him was draped in god: gold bangles at the wrists and ankles, bands around his biceps, thin chains wrapped around his throat and hanging from his neck and shoulders, rings glinting from fingers and toes, sparkles more along his ears. He had been staring at Harry since Harry had noticed him, chin high, eyes hooded, lips quirked in a grin. As time passed with no sign of his target, and the smoke he was breathing out became thinner and thinner, it grew harder and harder to reason why he shouldn't indulge. Finally, when the coals had burned out, and a fully-clothed beta bowed out with the hookah, Harry raised his hand and beckoned at the boy with two fingers.

The omega's rise to his feet was nothing full of graceful, the hard strength in his body revealing itself as he moved closer in the dim lighting. Harry leaned back, reclining further into the cushions and the boy climbed right into his lap, scenting his neck, lips brushing against his skin in a slow, soft glide that left him feeling dizzy and hungry.

"Lookin' fer some company, bruv?"

The coarseness of the English accent was at complete odds with not just their location (a wealthy establishment in the heart of Cairo) but also the man's gymnast-like grace and the excess of wealth he was wrapped in, and the unexpected contradictions had Harry fully hard in seconds. The lad hummed and switched to the other side of his neck, settling his warm weight over the alpha's erection as he purred and scented and rocked back and forth in the tiniest movements calculated to make Harry's blood boil.

"I can show ya a _real_ good time."

He knew it was only his training, his practised and supervised exposure to omega pheromones that kept him from flipping the young man over and mounting him right here. He had the kind of scent that made Harry _want_ , a spicy smell that tended to indicate personalities brimming with mischievousness and bad ideas wrapped in bravado. The green of his eyes, when he finally lifted his head and smiled, as if pleased with Harry's restraint, was a green made deeper by the age of them, the way they seemed to scream wordlessly of the horrors they had already seen, and yet glittered brighter and fiercer than any emerald. There was a vulnerability there, in those eyes and the hitch of the shoulders, as if the boy wanted nothing more than to hide his neck from the alphas around him.

"Promise you ain't never had none like me, daddy. Posh boys like you always like my kinda rough."

Harry rumbled low in his chest and found himself no longer willing or able to keep from wrapping his hands around the tapered waist before twisting his own, rolling the lad onto his back and curling over him and between his legs. The omega only laughed breathlessly and stretched languorously below him, writhing in his grip and seeming to revel in the feel of calloused palms thumbs sweeping across the skin of his stomach.

"Wanna ride you right here, right now daddy. Look so good with your hair outta place, I bet."

All the restraint that made him a gentleman meant nothing when he was looked at with such warm welcome and thighs split wider to encompass his waist and that filthy word murmured heatedly in the air between them. He knew there was a reason for the scant cloth around the omega's waist and the reason he was tested for diseases and provided a robe upon his entrance. There were already couples dotted amongst the large room, some on unashamed display amongst the brightly coloured pillows, some tucked into alcoves or hidden away in rooms upstairs. He rolled them again, thankful for the corner he'd set himself in as his eager captive settled astride him once more as Harry reclined in the dark corner, the both of them thrown into the vague shadows.

"Don't talk much, do ya, daddy? Woulda thunk a posh bloke like you would have a million conversation starters," the omega kept going conversationally, that accent doing all the right things to light Harry on fire and his combustion only burning brighter at the sight of the boy leaning forward to reach behind himself and pull out a fairly sizable anal plug. There was already a hand around his cock when a searing heat swallowed the head of it and just kept devouring him, the hand pulling away only when there was heat to replace it with.

"Ohhh, fuck, daddy, you're thick," the boy praised with a breathless, wavering voice. "Thick and pretty and lookit ya, not even breavvin' 'ard-"

Harry clamped a hand down on the back of the omega's neck, the pressure inflicted on his scent glands and the upwards swivel of the alpha's hips making the young man go pliant. He easily pulled the boy a little closer to him and whispered, "If you keep speaking, I cannot guarantee my teeth will not end where they have no permission."

Rather than grow afraid, the omega impaled on his cock grinned, a bright, cocky thing, and began to roll his hips. "You think so?" he teased, leaning back against the raised brace of Harry's thighs.

The nameless lad didn't bother trying to use his hands, just leaned backwards over the knees behind him, stretching his arms above his head to present a rather lovely picture of that tan chest draped with such fine gold. A nipple peaked out from behind a chain and Harry dove forward, sucking it his mouth. The gyrations that had the omega fucking himself on the alpha's cock stuttered and he smirked around the sensitive bud held tenderly between his teeth.

His knot was already starting to swell when he released the first nipple from his attentions and moved to the other, leaving behind wet and bruised and tender skin in his wake. The young man's hands were had long since buried deep and twisting in Harry's hair, his enthusiastic and encouraging moans turned ragged by the harshness of his breath. Harry himself was barely keeping silent, and he likely wouldn't have been able to if his mouth wasn't so otherwise occupied.

His partner's breathing was going ragged as the ripples of his walls around Harry's cock began to spasm quicker and quicker, and with a frightful sob, the young man shoved his hips down, forcibly taking Harry's knot into himself. His body wrenched forward and curled around the top of the alpha's head as he came, locking down around his knot. Harry was coming only seconds later, the pulses of his orgasm seeming oddly luxurious despite their intensity. It had been some time since he'd bedded an omega male, and it was a always an experience worth taking the time it took to have.

The body in his lap and over his head was as loose as could be, the boy's breath slowly returning to normal as Harry continued to pulse inside the heat locked around him. Fingers twitched on his shoulders, lazy, rhythmless taps that slowly turned into something more defined, something that was a habit more than it was intentional.

It took much too long for Harry's foggy mind to recognise letters being tapped against his skin in Morse code on a clear habitual repeat.

O-X-F-O-R-D-S-N-O-T-B-R-O-G-U-E-S

The alpha's heart stopped in his chest. 

_Regret. "I would like to present to you this medal of valour. If you look closely on the back, there's a number. And as a more concrete gesture of gratitude, we'd like to offer you a... Let's call it a favour. The nature of it is your choice. Just tell the operator: 'Oxfords, not Brogues.' And then they'll know it's you."_

_Loss. "I don't want your help! I want my husband back!"_

_Sobbing. "O-o-xfo-rds n-not bro-o-oo-o-ooo-guesss."_

_Purpose. "Gary 'Eggsy' Unwin, son of Lee Unwin, your last candidate for Lancelot, has disappeared. It was discovered that his step-father, Dean Hatcher sold him to a sex slavery ring during his last heat. We were able to track Eggsy's sales to a brothel in Cairo."_

Harry Hart stared down at the responsibility in his lap, the one that had started to pull away despite his knot still tying them together at his unresponsiveness and the building tension in his body, and marveled at how long it _didn't_ take for things to go tits up. "Fuck me," he muttered.

"Sorry bruv, but this omega prefers a bit of a rest after a nice shag. You'll have to wait at least twenty minutes," Eggsy returned with an expression of faux contrition.

It's so unexpected that it startled Harry into laughing. For a brief moment, he entertained the absolutely awful idea of not taking Eggsy back immediately, of keeping the boy here, wrapped around his cock and in his lap until he got to know the boy as well as himself. But that was hardly fair to his grieving mother, or to Eggsy who would hardly want a mate as old as him or one who was prone to accepting missions he had a high chance of not coming back from.

But now his cock, having softened minutes ago, was getting harder at the scent of a freshly fucked omega. And a hunger was growing in Eggsy's eyes. One more round certainly wouldn't hurt things. After, after that and after he returned Eggsy to his mother, perhaps he'll join Lancelot for his mission in the mountains of Argentina. The cool mountain air will do much to wipe the heat of Egypt and of a willing body from his mind, though he fears that the chill will remind him too much of smoking from a hookah and meeting the eyes of a handsome young man across the room.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> That took way longer to write than it should have. I'm out of practice. There was also going to be a bit about Harry being sorta Rohypnol-ed because the establishment owner mixes aphrodisiacs into his shisha to ensure the sale of his wares, but I was too lazy to figure out where it went. Meh. Reblog the [thing](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/120707258363/cairo-gold-fangirlscout-ummmm-slave-boy-eggsy) with the art or the shorter [thing](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/120707265943/cairo-gold) without art. Tschüß.


End file.
